Mission to House of Sovereigns
The Mission to House of Sovereigns was a major rescue mission during the beginning of the Lightmass Offensive. After failing to find Alpha Squad and the Sonic Resonator at Embry Square, Delta Squad was ordered to search the nearby House of Sovereigns for the possible surviving members of Alpha Squad and the Resonator. Prelude During Alpha Squad's mission to the Lethia Imulsion Facility and deploying the Sonic Resonator, they were ambushed at Embry Square by the Locust. Pvt. Augustus Cole and Pvt. Jan Rojas retreated inside to the House of Sovereigns while Cpl. Damon S. Baird, carrying the Sonic Resonator and Pvt. Gyules retreated to the Tomb of the Unknowns. Delta-One, led by Lt. Minh Young Kim and comprised of Cpl. Dominic Santiago, Pvt. Marcus Fenix and Pvt. Anthony Carmine were ordered to search and rescue Alpha Squad and the Sonic Resonator at Embry Square. When the Sonic Resonator wasn't found at the attack site, Delta-One was ordered to check out the House of Sovereigns. Order of Battle Mission to House of Sovereigns After exiting the office complex connecting to Embry Square, Lt. Kim asked Command if there was any word from Alpha Squad which Lt. Anya Stroud confirmed that communications with Alpha were silent. Upon approaching the House of Sovereigns, Delta was ambushed by the Locust Drones with turrets stationed on the steps and entrance of the House. Delta Squad met with them and flanked the turrets through the inside of the House. After the skirmish, Lt. Kim ordered a regroup on the steps. When Lt. Kim asked for everyone's status, Pvt. Carmine commented that his Lancer Rifle kept jamming due to the chainsaw bayonet mechanism sticking, not allowing Carmine to shoot his weapon. As he went to show Lt. Kim, Pvt. Carmine was shot in the head by a Sniper and the second wave in front of the House of Sovereigns began. After fighting several Drones that emerged from the streets and inside the House, Delta-One moved on deeper inside the House to search for Alpha. Rescue of Pvt. Augustus Cole Upon searching deeper in the House of Sovereigns, Delta-One overheard a firefight nearby and discovered a lone soldier in the courtyard taking a Locust squad on by himself. An explosion wounded him, prompting Delta to his rescue, reviving him and neutralizing the Locust in the area. The soldier stated himself as Pvt. Augustus Cole which Cpl. Santiago and Sgt. Fenix recognized as the former Thrashball star for the Hanover Cougars. Pvt. Cole informed Lt. Kim that the rest of his squad was carrying the Resonator, but were pinned down over at the Tomb of Unknowns and the Seeders were using Nemacysts to block communications with the rest of Alpha. Pvt. Fenix and Lt. Kim decided to make a top priority into neutralizing the Seeders in order to re-establish communications with the rest of Alpha and Command. Reestablishing Communication Before the squad could reach the first Seeder at the canal, JACK was needed to rip the door open. During that, a pack of Wretches swarmed Delta Squad. Delta survived the encounter and acquired a Hammer of Dawn targeting device. Once Delta arrived on the canal, a Locust Squad and Nemacysts began to attack Delta. Sgt. Fenix used the targeting device to kill the first Seeder with the Hammer of Dawn. The next Seeder was located nearby in the inner courtyard. Once again, Delta was swarmed by the Locust Drones, Wretches and Nemacysts. Sgt. Fenix was able to kill the Seeder with the Hammer of Dawn. After doing so, Delta Squad was able to reconnect some contact with Lt. Stroud and Command, but it was still extremely weak, prompting Delta Squad to hunt for the final Seeder. After a brief skirmish in the House of Sovereigns' sanctuary, Delta located the body of Pvt. Jan Rojas. Delta Squad located the third and last Seeder in the outer courtyard of the House of Sovereigns. During a skirmish with the Drones and Nemacysts, Sgt. Fenix used the Hammer to kill the last Seeder. Delta Squad was able to completely clear the Nemacysts and reestablished radio connection with Command and the survivors of Alpha. Cpl. Damon Baird radioed Delta Squad and Pvt. Cole that he and the remainder of Alpha were pinned down in the Tomb of the Unknowns by a Locust troika on the roof of the House of Sovereigns. After re-establishing radio connection with Command and Alpha, the original objective to rescue Alpha Squad was a top priority. Mission to the Tomb of the Unknowns While attempting to make their way to the House rooftop, Delta spotted the firefight between the Locust on the roof and the remaining members of Alpha Squad across the street at the Tomb of the Unknowns. Navigating the halls of the House of Sovereigns and battling the Locust Drones and Wretches, Delta arrived at the courtroom where Pvt. Marcus Fenix was previously tried, found guilty and sentenced to forty years at the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison for his desertion during the Fall of Ephyra to rescue his father, Professor Adam Fenix. Beyond the courtroom was the staircase to the balcony overlooking the Tomb of the Unknowns. By this point, the Locust pushed Alpha inside the Tomb as there are Locust on the balcony, on the street and in the air. Delta Squad neutralized the Drones on the balcony and utilized the troika and Hammer of Dawn to take the remaining foot soldiers out on the street as well as clearing the Nemacysts in the sky to clear for evacuation via King Raven. Delta Squad was successful in neutralizing nearly all foot and airborne threats and proceeded to reunite with Alpha Squad. Aftermath After reuniting with Alpha and acquiring the Sonic Resonator from Cpl. Damon Baird, Lt. Kim called KR Two-Four in to be picked up. Unknown to Delta and Alpha, the Locust ground and air forces were massing for a full assault. The Nemacysts destroyed KR Two-Four. The ground forces killed several Gears and Uzil RAAM personally led the assault and assassination of Lt. Minh Young Kim. Delta was able to escape with the Resonator and fall back inside the Tomb.